Precious Memories
by that chick with a computer
Summary: Based after the fact that Rinne-chan remembered Naru-chan's catchphrase even after she was supposed to lose her memories. Super fluffy two-shot in progress. Rainbow Live canon. Please review if you like what you see!


It was another typically perfect day in the Prism World. Rinne Ibara sat in a shimmering courtyard, spending time with her fellow messengers. It had been a while since she had been dispatched. Quite honestly, she was bored. Her short, royal-blue hair fluttered in the faint breeze. She remained silent, deep in thought. Suddenly, she let out a small gasp, drawing stares from her peers.

"Rinne-chan, what's wrong?" one of them asked.

"Rinne, what's the matter?" her mentor, Peacock, asked from beside her, alarmed.

"I remember." she muttered.

"What do you remember?" another of the girls asked.

Images flooded her mind. Music, friendship, the people she had left behind all those years ago. They had showed her so much, what it truly means to be free and to have true friends, and she had been willing to forget them. Naru, Ann, Ito. Bell, Wakana, Otoha. Momo, Rei. Even Kouji, Kazuki, and Hiro. Everyone she had left. She felt tears sting her eyes, not knowing if they were from the joy of remembering, or the sadness of having forgotten them, but blinked them back. She bolted out of her chair, causing it to clatter to the ground behind her.

"Rinne?" Peacock asked.

"I know what I have to do."

* * *

"Ahh~ it's finally over..." Naru Ayase sighed, draping her arms and upper body around her best friend, Ann Fukuhara. Her shoulder-length, pale pink hair fell over Ann's shoulders.

"Naru, don't be so lazy." Ann retorted. 'We've been in high school for, what, two years now? Why are you suddenly so tired by the time it's over? You've never been this bad before."

"Well, to be honest, I had a dream about Rinne-chan last night." Naru muttered, eyes aimed at the floor, a strain in her voice, as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Again? How many times has this been now? I know you miss her, I do too, but you need to move on."

Naru shook her head absent-mindedly. "No. It was diferent this time. It... felt... real. After I woke up, I could feel her... presence. Her aura. You know what I'm saying?"

"No idea. I swear, you need help, Naru." Ann sighed. "Hey, there's a sweets buffet downtown this afternoon. You wanna come with me?"

"Only if you can convince Ito-chan to come with me to the sale at Dear Crown."

Ann groaned. "Fine."

As Naru opened her shoe locker, a small piece of paper fell out.

"Huh? What's this?" she asked no-one in particular, bending down to pick it up.

It read simply:

"_Meet my in the courtyard after school. Please. I need to see you again."_

There was no signature, and it was written on a small square of pale blue stationary.

"The hell...?" Ann muttered, not even able to complete her sentence.

Naru closed her eyes, solemn. She held the paper tightly in her hand.

Ann looked confused. "What's up with you? Why so serious all of a sudden?"

"This paper... it feels the same. It has the same aura... as Rinne-chan had. As I felt after that dream last night." Naru said, abnormally calm for her.

"Naru, you're delusional." Ann sighed, opening her own locker, only for an incredibly similar piece of paper to fall out of it.

"Mine, too?" Ann groaned, picking up the note. A nostalgic rush flowed through her body; a warm, gentle energy. She finally understood.

"Oh my God, you're right. This feeling, it's exactly like the feeling Rinne brought with her everywhere."

"Right?" Naru giggled. "Let's go talk to Ito-chan, and see if she found the same thing. If she did, we should call Bell-chan, Wakana-chan, and Otoha-chan over before we go."

"Got it!" Ann cheered. "Let's go!"

* * *

Finally, after just under half an hour later, all six girls were assembled. Indeed, Ito Suzuno, the third member of Happy Rain, Naru's Prism Show unit, had found a similar blue note in her locker. Their three closest friends outside of the unit, Bell Renjouji, Wakana Morizono, and Otoha Takanashi, attended a different school. Specifically, Edel Rose, a school for preparing the country's top Prism Stars. The trio had been offered scholarships, but had declined, wanting to do things their own way.

The girls nevously stood outside the courtyard gate, unsure of what would be on the other side. No-one wanted to go first. Eventually, Naru reached out, opening the gate slowly. The group proceeded in cautiously.

They saw a familiar figure, albeit taller than they remembered, with their back to them. It had short, dark blue hair, with thin strands in front of her face cut longer than the rest. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white shawl. The girls stood, speechless, as the figure turned to face them.

"Ri... Rinne-chan?" Naru muttered, tears flowing silently down her cheeks.

"I'm back."

"Rinne-chan!" Naru shouted, running towards the girl, soon followed by the rest of the girls.

"Rinne!"

"Rinne-san!"

"Rinne!"

"Rinne~nya!"

The seven girls shared a silent embrace, relishing in moments long forgotten.

"Welcome home, Rinne-chan!" Naru couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.

"Happinaru!"


End file.
